


A Notable Issue (or No Need to Worry)

by retrinazambrano



Series: OQ Movie Week [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outlaw Queen Movie Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrinazambrano/pseuds/retrinazambrano
Summary: Regina's a popular anchor on Storybrooke Today, but when her colleague quits unexpectedly, her new co-star, the insufferable Robin Locksley, isn't exactly who she'd choose. At all. Ever. But she's got to deal with it. And the unidentified feeling she gets in her stomach when he smiles.





	A Notable Issue (or No Need to Worry)

**Author's Note:**

> For OQ Movie week, day 2 - Much Ado About Nothing.
> 
> Here's something that's been in my plans for ages! There was a modern-day version of Much Ado About Nothing as part of the Shakespeare Retold series about 15 or so years ago and it's one of my favourite things. I haven't watched in a good while, but I loved the set up, so I've emulated it, with a few (read: a lot of) changes. 
> 
> Title taken from a short article I read about the multiple meanings of the play's original title.

Regina can feel the temperature in the room drop several degrees as she stands opposite her boss.

"What do you mean he's quit?"

"He's quit," Gold repeats, resting his arms on the desk.

Regina huffs, and sure, she may seem a little immature, but she thought Daniel was it for her. As the two lead anchors for Storybrooke Today, they get a lot of exposure, a lot of comments about just how well they work together, how their chemistry on-screen was inimitable. Regina also had to admit she had a bit of a crush on her co-star; he made her laugh, he listened when they conversed outside of their work life and - and this one hurts to lose - he cared. He was the one there when her father died. It was his shoulder she cried on when she fell out with her mother after his death.

In the whirlwind that is her mind at this very moment, one thing hurts the most:

"He didn't tell me… I had no idea-"

Gold cuts her off, putting his hand up. "He said he is so, so sorry to do this to you, but he knew you would try to convince him to stay."

She scoffs, pushing invisible stray hairs behind her ear before folding her arms. "Pathetic," she spits. "What, did he get a better offer?"

Gold clears his throat then and considers his next words before nodding. "Snapped up by Dunbroch Daily."

"Daniel didn't even like Dunbroch!" Regina exclaims, louder than she intended, but the words were out before she could stop them. He'd gone to do a guest reporting spot a few months back, working along their anchor, Merida, and upon his return, he'd told her that he couldn't think of anywhere he'd want to work less.

Gold's brow raises into his hairline before he stands. "Ms Mills, pull it together. Mr Colter took this opportunity and if it makes him a better journalist, then so be it. Support your colleagues."

"Ex-colleague," she corrects. As far as Regina is now concerned, Daniel is no longer an issue. Taking a deep breath, letting her brain reset (for now; she'll stew on this fact when she gets home later, probably pound out a few laps on the treadmill in an attempt to dislodge the uncomfortable feeling in her chest… damn, she had no idea he'd do something like this), she forces her face into a more neutral expression. "So… who is his replacement?"

Gold smirks then, reaching for a file and placing one photo in front of her. When Regina looks down, she doesn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Robin Locksley?" Robin fucking Locksley? "From Sherwood News?" Fucking Sherwood News! "Sherwood News that steals every regional award that exists from us..?"

"Exactly!" Gold slaps his hand against the table and points behind himself to the shelf that is full of awards… with one noticeable gap. "Sherwood News, every year, gets Newsroom of the Year, alright, and if we can take away their prized person…"

"... then we stand a shot. Do you really think-"

"Don't question me on this, Mills." Gold sits back in his leather chair, leaning back as he observes her. "Do you have a problem with Locksley?"

Does she have a problem with Locksley? Oh, does she! Their paths have crossed more than once over the years (mainly at these said award shows, where the cameras and paps fawn over Sherwood's leading man and, yet again, they get that most coveted award) and she has found him to be a cocky, smartass… ass. He thinks he can win everyone over with those dimples and that damn British accent and, at least to Regina, it looks like he's blinded her own boss too.

Sadly, there's no point fighting it and, short of quitting - not a chance - she has to grit her teeth and deal with it. Results seem to mean more than camaraderie now, so Regina plasters on a smile and shakes her head. "Nope, none at all, Mr Gold."

He dismisses her at that, so she turns on her heel and heads back to her dressing room to prepare for the seven o'clock news, grateful that she is the sole anchor for this segment. She runs into several of the crew on her way, greeting them in her customary way (a smile and a nod, not much more), but the moment she closes the door behind her, she sighs deeply.

Locksley bugs her. She doesn't know why, exactly, but there's just something about him that strikes her as insufferable. In all fairness, she doesn't know a lot about the man, but watching him on Sherwood News (and she had no choice; every year after they, yet again, pip them to the post for Newsroom of the Year, Gold forces the entire workforce to sit through Sherwood News's highlights, pointing out where that show succeeds where they fail) just grates on her. Every time he smiles, she feels this flutter in her stomach, and she can only put it down to annoyance.

She'd discussed with Daniel in the past and… fuck Daniel, really, because without his selfishness, she wouldn't be in this situation. They'd be laughing together over a coffee in this very room whilst she got herself presentable for the public, probably over Locksley or something, and… ugh. She can't believe he's done this. She wants to pick up the phone and rant at him about this whole thing, but she can't, and she won't, because she'd have to face him and explain why it's bothering her just a little bit more than it should.

She sits at her mirror and looks into it; at herself, at the ever-so-slightly visible dark circles under her eyes and her deflated shoulders, her frowning face. This won't do. She needs to relax or her audience will be right on it, using every form of social media known to man to let her know just how awfully sad she looks, or how they're there for her without even knowing what's going on.

She really stares at herself then. This is quite the change; quite the situation.

"Fuck."


End file.
